


Amentia Masters

by greenfairy13



Series: The Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, I have no idea what possessed me to write this, Poetry, based upon William Blake's "The Tyger"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfairy13/pseuds/greenfairy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master's poem. Based upon "The Tyger" by William Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amentia Masters

Tyger, tyger burning bright...

 

No! No! No!

 

That is not right!

 

Whisper, whisper crazy mister,

 

Lurking, lurking in the shadow,

 

Manic, manic, grins – take rest, _now_!

 

Snarling, sparkling,

 

Tap, tap,tap...

 

A diamond shines, the patience snaps.

 

My head, my head! It hurts, it's pain.

 

I'll never go, I will remain.

 

Hands – they always grasp and want and claim.

 

Voices' constant, eerie whisper,

 

They shout, I hiss and rage and _miss..._ no?

 

Stars they twinkle, shining bright,

 

In the forests, in the night?

 

Sneaking, creaking monster hop!

 

The sound of drums – will never stop.


End file.
